Insecurities
by crazyauthoress
Summary: "It's just... I thought you'd want the chance to see other people and to be intimate with someone who's actually competent and doesn't spout statistics during foreplay or intercourse." Reid's feeling a little insecure about his relationship wtih Morgan.


**Title:** Insecurities

**Author:** crazyauthoress

**Fandom:** Criminal Minds

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** "It's just... I thought you'd want the chance to see other people and to be intimate with someone who's actually competent and doesn't spout statistics during foreplay or intercourse." Reid's feeling a little insecure about his relationship wtih Morgan. Morgan sets him straight.

**Warnings:** Implied sex and a cracky epilogue that I enjoyed writing more than I should have, to be honest. Oh, and Garcia being a creeper about her Chocolate Thunder and her Baby Genius.

* * *

><p>"I... maybe we should stop," Reid managed to stutter out, even with Morgan leaning in to kiss him so sweetly and so gently. "I just... I mean." Somehow, he kept his head down, even as Morgan tried to tip his head back to look into his eyes.<p>

"Pretty Boy, what brought this on?" Morgan asked, taking a step back.

Reid breathed out, tapping his fingers against the wall. He took comfort in the staccato rhythm; it matched the beat of his heart almost perfectly. "Statistically, homosexual men can go through multiple partners before they finally settle down. Bisexual men, however-"

Morgan cut him off by placing a finger over his mouth. "Pretty Boy," he said gently. "I don't want a statistic. I want to know why you want to stop this. I thought you liked our relationship." His dark eyes were sad as he stared into Reid's.

The genius swallowed a little. "I do... I love yo- our relationship," he said, scrambling to cover his slip up. "It's just... I thought you'd want the chance to see other people and to be intimate with someone who's actually competent and doesn't spout statistics during foreplay or intercourse."

The dark man raised an eyebrow. "Who told you that?" he asked softly, a calloused hand coming up to cup Reid's soft cheek. "Spencer, answer me. Who told you that I wanted someone like that?"

Reid looked down at his shoes, suddenly feeling shyl. "Th-that girl from the club," he admitted softly.

-.-.-.-.-

(Flashback)

_Reid smiled a little as he watched Moragn dance with a huge throng of women, shaking his head a little as he turned back to the drink he was nursing. Garcia smiled at him over her own drink, leaning over to nudge him gently. "Why don't you go dance with him, Baby Genius?" she asked, taking another sip._

_He shook his head. "You know me, I can't dance. People say it's because I have two left feet, but that's impossible because then-"_

"_Pretty Boy, are you explaining to my goddess why you can't dance?" Morgan asked and Reid and Garcia turned to look at Morgan. One of the women he'd been dancing with had followed him over, her eyes raking over Garcia. She seemed to mark her as not competition before looking at Morgan again and fluttering her eyelashes. "Natasha, this is Penelope Garcia and Spencer Reid."_

_Natasha smiled a sickly sweet smile at them. "Pleased to meet you," she cooed, but it was obvious that she wasn't very thrilled to meet them. "Derek, let's go dance again."_

_Morgan looked at her. "You go on ahead, Natasha," he said with a bright smile. "I'm just gonna go grab some more drinks for Garcia and Pretty Boy." He bent down and pressed a quick kiss to the top of Reid's head before he disappeared._

_Garcia cackled at the look on Reid's face. She knew better than anyone that Reid wasn't the best with public displays of affection. "That was a little out of your comfort zone," she cooed, winking at him._

_Natasha cleared her throat, drawing their attention back to her. She was pretty enough, Reid decided, taking in her smooth features, her auburn hair, the brown eyes. It was obvious that she was used to getting what she wanted using her looks, just by the way she stood. And, judging by the way her body was angled toward Morgan, she wanted his man._

_She smiled again, but her eyes were tight. "Are you his younger brother?" she asked, eyeing Reid carefully. "He called you Pretty Boy."_

"_It's a nickname," Reid said, swirling the straw around in his drink. "He's been calling me that for years now."_

"_Why?"_

_Garcia laughed. "Because he is a pretty boy," she said, leaning over to ruffle Reid's hair. "Morgan fell head over heels for this little Pretty Boy."_

"_What?" Natasha demanded, just as Morgan returned._

_He grinned at them and set their respective drinks down on the table. "There you go, Garcia, Spencer," he said, grinning at them. "Having fun?"_

_Reid angled his body toward Morgan, a bright smile lighting up his face. "It's fun enough," he replied. "It's always fasinating to watch people in clubs. Did you know that-" he stopped talking when Morgan put a hand over his mouth._

_His dark eyes glinted. "Pretty Boy, I did not know whatever statistic you were going to say and I probably don't really need to know it," Morgan said, winking at him. Reid felt his cheeks flush gently and Morgan laughed again. "You're too much, babe."_

"'_Babe'?" Natasha gasped, drawing their attention back to her. "Wait! You're going out with him?"_

_Morgan raised an eyebrow at her. "He's the only one I'm going home with tonight," he said with a shrug. "So, yes, I'm going out with him." The beat changed and he grinned. "I'll be back." With a quick kiss to both Reid and Garcia's cheeks, he disappeared back in the throng._

_Reid shook his head and went back to nursing his drink. "He doesn't normally tell people," he said to Natasha, turning to look at her._

"_What?"_

"_About their relationship," Garcia replied, playing with the paper umbrella that had come with her drink. "Most women realize that he's just dancing for fun, not to pick up anyone. Although, really, who would want to pick someone up when they have this to go home to?" She nodded at Reid and very nearly swooned. "Ah! The thought of my Chocolate Thunder and my Baby Genius getting it on between the sheets! Somebody pinch me!"_

_The genius shook his head and leaned over to pinch her. "And you don't know why Derek won't do anything for you," he said._

"_Oh, honey, that's what Photoshop is for!"_

_Natasha cleared her throat and they turned to look at her again. "You really think a man like him is going to be satisfied with just this?" she asked softly, waving her hand at Reid. "Please. Derek needs more to satisfy him... someone who isn't a twig and who can actually handle what he can give. Just give him up now, before he dumps you on your ass for not being enough."_

_With that, she flounced away, heading back into the throng surrounding Morgan._

-.-.-.-.-

"Oh Pretty Boy," Morgan breathed, shaking his head gently. "Believe me when I say, you are more than enough for me. I love you and your little quirks." He tipped Reid's head up and kissed him softly before staring straight into his honey eyes. "I love that you'll spout random facts and statistics at me before, during, and after we make love; I love that Clooney's the only dog not effected by the Reid Effect; I love that you're addicted to coffee and I love that you're my skinny little genius of a Pretty Boy."

"But-"

Morgan shook his head, silencing the other with another kiss. "I don't want to hear it," he said gently. "I will never leave you and I will always love you. Understand?"

Reid nodded, a tiny smile lighting up his face as he brushed his bangs out of his face. "I love you too, Derek," he said.

He grinned. "There's the Pretty Boy I know and love," he cooed. "Now, c'mon, I promise Garcia we'd go out with her again tonight."

Reid sighed a little, but allowed Derek to lead him out of the house. "What if we run into Natasha again?" he asked. "The woman who told me you'd be better off without me."

Morgan turned to look at him. "If we run into her again," he said softly. "I'll just have to prove that you're here to stay, Spencer. No matter what happens. You're the only one I want."

The genius smiled shyly and ducked his head. "Can we stay in tonight?" he asked, his voice rushed slightly and his cheeks stained a soft pink.

"We might have to bribe Garcia," Morgan pointed out, but he led Reid back inside, pinning him against the wall with a grin. "But I'm sure we can figure out some way to make it worth her while."

Before Reid could manage to reply, Morgan had bent his head and captured Reid's lips in a kiss. As he arched into Morgan's hand, he couldn't help but agree. They could find something to bribe her with.

After all, she really wanted some photos of the two of them.

**Epilogue**

"You know," Garcia said, irritated. "You two left me alone in that crowded bar on Friday with no explanation of why! Care to explain? The tech goddess is not happy with you." She spun around to face Morgan and Reid, glaring at them.

Morgan sighed. "Sorry, Baby Girl," he said. "But my Pretty Boy was having some problems that we needed to resolve... and we needed to stay home to resolve them."

Reid nodded in agreement. "But, we brought you something that will hopefully make you feel better," he said, nudging Morgan's side with his elbow. He held out a manilla envelope to her, causing her eyes to widen.

She reached out and took the envelope carefully. "Is this what I think it is?" she gasped.

"If anyone else sees those, you'll never see another one again," Morgan threatened her before tugging his lover out of the office.

Garcia ripped open the envelope and squeaked in excitement when she saw the photographs inside. They were gorgeous; almost all of them involved Morgan and Reid and they were naked, or at least she assumed that they were. She swooned and clutched them to her chest. "I promise! I'll never show another living soul!" she called out to them before laying them out. "Oh man, they're even more beautiful than I thought!"

She picked one up, smiling at it gently. It was of Morgan and Reid, and it was quite obvious that they had just finished. But that wasn't the most beautiful part of it. Reid was cuddled into Morgan's side, head on his chest and a happy smile on his face. The sheets were pulled up to their waists and Morgan was staring down at him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

"My Chocolate Thunder is finally happy," she said with a hum, tucking the photographs back into the envelope and placing them in a locked drawer at the very bottom of her desk. Nobody was ever going to see those except for her.

Ever.

**~END~**


End file.
